


Ground to Sand

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Freeform, Gen, Mid-Canon, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Regina George is not a mean person.A free form look into Regina’s character, background, and motivations.





	Ground to Sand

**Author's Note:**

> hey I have a lot of feelings and I pour them out through my favorite characters so here’s this

Regina George was not a mean person. Well, sometimes she did mean things, but could a girl really be blamed for occasionally mocking the mathletes or cutting in front of someone in the lunch line to be closer to a friend? 

 

Maybe that wasn't the problem, though. Maybe she had done worse things, like distancing herself from girls who weren't ‘pretty enough’ to be in her inner circle or dating an ex-friend’s ex boyfriend for the sole purpose of getting revenge. 

 

She couldn’t have done anything much worse than that. That was just normal, petty teen stuff. But maybe cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend because of an unanswered text was a bit over the line. Or perhaps the line was making a book for the purpose of cataloging everything wrong with everyone who went to her high school. 

 

Regina George was sometimes a mean person. It wasn't like she was mean for no reason, though. 

 

She'd never tell anyone, but her parents’ strained relationship constantly took a toll on her. Hearing them fighting through the walls kept her awake more nights than she would care to admit, and she would snap at anyone who mentioned the dark circles under her eyes the next morning. Maybe that was the reason why she would sometimes grab the first guy who happened to pass by and kiss him as hard as she could until he either pulled away or dragged her into the nearest vacated janitors’ closet. Maybe it did make her feel a little better in the moment, made her feel a little more alive. 

 

In eighth grade, she came to the shocking realization that she might like girls. The day after she researched what being a lesbian meant and thought she might be one, she excitedly told her best friend. Her friend laughed in her face and said ‘you're not a dyke, don't worry’ and told all of their other friends that Regina had just told the funniest joke ever. The blonde played it off like it was a joke, but realized she had to push away the nucleus of her potential lesbianism; Janis. Janis was perfect, beautiful, funny, smart, and everything Regina could have ever wanted in a girlfriend. That couldn't stay. She cut all ties with Janis and transferred the mockery she had been receiving to her ex-friend. Maybe it was necessary to maintain her social status and mental wellbeing. Maybe the decision helped her in the long run. 

 

She chose Gretchen and Karen to be her inner circle because of how pliable they were, how Karen was too dumb and Gretchen was too blind to realize how they were being manipulated. Maybe using them was the meanest thing she’d done yet. She was so broken and tired of the world that she could bring herself to care about the morality of her actions. That is, until she came to care about them. She cared about them so much that she had gotten into cat fights with girls who tried to spread rumors about them or insulted them. Eventually, she cared so much that she desperately wanted them to leave her for their own sake. She got meaner. She made more rules. She did everything she could think of to push them away, but they never left. They only got closer, more compassionate. They tried to help her because they could see she was in pain. Every time they tried to help, she tried to push them further away. 

 

Then Cady waltzed into their lives, and something shifted. Regina thought maybe she could try being nice. She never let anyone else elbow their way into the Plastics’ extremely exclusive table, but she saw something in the bewildered redhead that made her want to open the door. She would later realize that ‘something’ was something they had in common. Cady liked girls. Cady liked girls and boys, but it was enough for Regina. She suspected the girl might be like her, but wasn't sure until a few weeks later until Cady blushed and stuttered her way through admitting she might like another girl. Regina only smirked in return and told her friend to never change. 

 

Things were going great for a while, until Regina realized too late that she not only cared, but she loved them. She couldn’t live without them. She loved and cared about Gretchen and Karen. She loved and cared about Cady. And they all hated her. They were so insanely eager to tear her down underhandedly and cast her out of the group that it hurt. It was her own fault. When trying to be nice didn’t work out the way she’s hoped, she went back to being mean. So in a sick and twisted way, Regina was satisfied when her three closest friends pushed her out and cast her aside. Her plan worked. She'd finally shoved them all away hard enough for it to finally stick. Good. They would be better off without her. And Regina George didn't need anyone. Or anything. 

 

She had let Cady in while attempting to be a better person. But fuck morality. Look what it got her. Thirty extra pounds, being cast away from her close friends, and crying alone in a cafeteria bathroom. The bad things she had done in the past and excused had caught up to her. Karma was smacking her like a bitch. 

 

Fine. If she was going to end up miserable as punishment for her crimes, she might as well go out swinging. She was going to give Cady Heron her comeuppance. The naive little redhead would have no idea what was coming for her. 

 

Regina George was a mean person. But at least she would never try to be anything more than she had always been ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kind of an open ended thinkpiece, but I hope you all enjoyed!! leave kudos if you enjoyed, comments if you have any opinions, and ideas for future Mean Girls fics if you have any you want to see become real!! I’m trying to write whenever I can despite my schedule, I really want to but it’s Difficult


End file.
